


Taking the Time

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Adventures of Smoldyn Izunia [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: De-aged Ardyn, Family Dynamics, Gen, Gladio POV, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Gladio and Prompto finally make time for each other but Ignis and Ardyn come home early and throw a wrench into their plans.





	Taking the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post often enough so I decided that I'd actually try to submit something on my birthday... so here I am! Hope this slice of life (with a little slice of lemon) entertains and amuses!
> 
> This is also my first Gladio/Prompto fic so be gentle with me, I'm super rusty with ze pron.

“Fuc--”

Gladio looked up and smirked when he saw how flushed Prompto had gotten in the last minute.  He was gnawing on a knuckle and his fist was clenched so tight it was fluctuating between white and purple.

“Problem?” Gladio asked instead of continuing, rearranging himself between Prompto’s spread thighs and propping himself up on his elbows.  He could feel something sticky caught in his beard but he left it there for dramatic effect. “I can stop anytime.”

“No, no!” Prompto gasped, releasing the tension on his wonderfully kiss-swollen lower lip and digging both hands into Gladio’s hair to push him back down.  “I swear to Titan if you don’t finish what you started even he’ll pity the state of my balls.”

“Heh.” Gladio chuckled and licked a messy line up through Prompto’s treasure trail, pressing a kiss to a prominent beauty spot along the way. “I think my rocks could give you a run for your gil.”

“Prove it, you tease.”

“Mmm, if you insist.”

Gladio dove back down with such haste that the bed creaked in alarm.  With one hand he lazily stroked Prompto’s spit-slick dick while the other toyed with his balls.  They were so tight it was probably almost painful but that’s what he got for playing ‘horny chicken’ with Gladio throughout the morning.  Even though their work kept them in two different areas that day (Gladio the training rooms with the second years, Prompto on scouting detail with Cor) they both had plenty of time to send message after dirty message to see who would break first.

Prompto lost, and Gladio had been forced to end his training session 10 minutes early to deal with an jumpy and sexually frustrated Prompto glaring daggers at him from the door.  Thankfully their home wasn’t too far away (by car) and Prompto had waited until the front door was shut behind them to pounce into Gladio’s arms and start tearing at his clothing.

Gladio cradled Prompto’s ass as he manhandled him up the stairs and into the main bedroom.  He was perfectly aware that there was a sizeable bruise being sucked into his collarbone although Prompto tried to distract him by playing with his nipples.  Gladio hoped his shirts would be high enough to cover any marks because there was no way he wanted to wear something with a collar in this weather. And he just knew Ignis wouldn’t be able to keep from making a snide comment or two.

Sometimes Gladio really worried about Prompto and his vampiric qualities (although the aversion to garlic was much appreciated).  

Hells, the moment Noctis noticed what had been done he’d probably take it as a challenge and that would leave Gladio with more bites than clear skin.  

Gladio was in love with overachievers and he didn’t care who knew it.

Gladio probably would have felt more guilty skipping out on work (he reasoned to himself that this could be considered a lunch break as he was planning on devouring something delicious) but with a toddler running around, alone-time was in short supply.

Ardyn had been going to kindergarten for the past two months but that didn’t mean any less exhaustion.

“Gladio-” Prompto moaned deeply as Gladio focused back on the task as hand and sucked one of Prompto’s balls into his mouth before moving on to the next.  They were as thick and heavy as ever and Gladio could tell from experience that his lover wouldn’t last much longer.

Moving his hand down to finger Prompto’s hole was a reward in itself.  Of all of them, Prompto was definitely the most sensitive down there even though he had plenty of experience getting fucked.  Not that Gladio had time to do that at the moment, they were going to be cutting it pretty close as it was. But playing with that little pink pucker, letting some of the spit drip down from Prompto’s balls so Gladio could insert a fingertip without much effort… Gods, he wished they had more time.  

“Please, please just put it...”  Prompto’s voice trailed off into incoherent pants and gasps.  However, Gladio knew he had to remain strong. He shook his head and licked a thick stripe up Prompto’s cock, tonguing the head and pressing his lips together to kiss the crown.  When he withdrew a gooey string of pre-come followed, splitting off eventually and making his beard more of a mess. Gladio licked his lips with gusto. _Fuck_.  Prompto must have been following Ignis’s healthy eating plan because damn if he didn’t taste amazing.

Keeping his lips pursed, Gladio slowly slid down, enveloping Prompto’s straining erection with little effort.  It wasn’t that Prompto wasn’t impressive, Gladio just had a lot of experience. It helped that he loved giving blowjobs, almost more than receiving them.  He loved being able to take a cock further in than any of the others, loved smelling the sex in the air and feeling soft hair against his nose.

Contrary to popular belief, Gladio was a bonafide giver.

While Gladio bobbed up and down, alternating between fast and torturously slow, he realized that Prompto’s hands, which had been fisted in his hair for quite some time now, had gone almost deathly still.  Instead of guiding, they were petting. Gently. Gladio almost didn’t notice the movement at all until a fingernail coasted up the curve of his ear. It felt heavenly, almost as good as getting a good massage after a long day.  And Gladio had very sensitive ears, he liked having them played with.

Speaking of ears, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a door slamming, faintly, from somewhere outside.  No one was due back home for hours but a slight panic took hold and Gladio knew he had to finish up quick. He certainly didn’t want to be caught like this, especially by someone unsuspecting.

Scraping his fingers up Prompto’s thighs, Gladio dug in slurping and sucking, taking Prompto’s cock as far as in could - in just the way Prompto liked it. He was soon stifling his own noises of pleasure as Prompto came down his throat with no warning.  The moan of pure ecstasy more than made up for it. Gladio pulled off a hair too soon, catching one final spurt of come on the side of his face but Prompto pulling him up and licking it away soothed his momentary concern.

The licking turned to kissing and Prompto clearly had zero concerns with where Gladio’s mouth had just been.  There were tears in the corner of Prompto’s eyes and Gladio felt a wash of pride at having made his lover come so damn hard.  Whoever coined the phrase “big boys don’t cry” had clearly never had a mind-shattering orgasm. Gladio kissed the tears away and relished in the salty taste of victory on his lips and tongue.

A heavy knock sounded on the bedroom door and the two men jumped guilty apart before Gladio remembered he had locked the door.  They look at each other in mild panic, adults or not, they’d both clearly been caught playing hooky. Gladio’s dick wilted in defeat - there would be no getting off for him today.

Gladio scrubbed at his beard with the back of his hand as Prompto struggled to pull back up his pants and rearrange his shirt so that he looked less ravished than he was.  It didn’t really work, and Gladio noticed how red Prompto’s thighs were from beard burn and… that wasn’t helping his erection go down any faster.

“Gladiolus, I know you’re in there.”  The tone was curt and unamused and Gladio and Prompto shared a look of fear.  Fucking shitballs, Ignis sounded _pissed_.

Rolling off the bed, Gladio ran his hands through his hair in an effort to look slightly presentable.  He didn’t know it would work, but another impatient knock at the door ensured he had no time to attempt anything more.

Gladio unlocked the door and swung it open, his eyes widening as he saw narrowed green eyes glaring at him and a small burgundy-headed form close behind.

“Ardyn?”  Gladio asked in surprise because he truly was.  “What happened?”

“If you...” Ignis peered unseeing into the room and clicked his tongue in displeasure. Prompto gulped audibly and that was all Ignis clearly needed to hear to know that Gladio was indeed not alone. “Or Prompto had bothered to check your phones, you would know.” Ignis’s voice was frosty and Gladio knew he was in deep shit.  He felt like a child again for a moment before groping for his phone and, being unable to find it, turned back to see it lying at the foot of the bed. Must have fallen out of his pocket during… yeah. Shit.

“Iggy, sorry, I-”

“Clean yourself up and meet me downstairs.” Ignis demanded instead, not willing to listen to Gladio’s excuses.  Not that Gladio blamed him. He knew that Ignis was supposed to be in all day meetings with Noct. On days like this he was the primary emergency contact, Prompto number two.  They’d really fucked up this time.

Moving as quickly as their guilty selves would take them, Gladio and Prompto scampered off to the bathroom to fix their appearance (Gladio brushed his teeth and washed his face for good measure all the while thinking whatever unsexy thoughts he could to help vanquish his lingering boner) before heading down.  There were voices coming from the kitchen and the sound of glasses clinking.

Ignis met them in the doorway and nodded to his left to indicate Ardyn’s presence.  The little guy was sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of milk and a small bowl of cookies.  He had tear tracks staining his cheeks and a dull red mark on the side of his face. His hair was also messier than it had been that morning (it was usually fairly untamable but Ignis made a valiant effort when he had the time).

Prompto immediately swept past Ignis and Gladio and made a beeline for the table.  Soon he was rubbing Ardyn’s little back with one hand and doing something animated with his other and Ardyn was beginning to look decidedly less distraught.

“This way.” Ignis mumbled to Gladio and took his wrist in a loose grip before leading him to the adjoining room.  He hadn't needed his cane for a while now but it still scared Gladio just how good Ignis's spacial memory was.

“First of all,” Ignis began when they were safely out of earshot of the others. “The Marshal is at Noctis’s side so I have a few moments to spare.  I do not appreciate having to request his aid, however.  Nor do I feel that relying on one of the Glaives to drive me to and from the school in appropriate when there are three other parental figures with driving licenses.” The side of his mouth twitched in irritation but the fury from before was gone.

“Iggy, I’m sorry.  I really am.  I'll make it up to the Glaive too.”

“Noted, but unnecessary.  I promised him I would return the favour at a later date.  It will likely involve training, which I am happy to help with.  However...  I trust I won’t need to ask for his help again?”

“Not on your life.”  Gladio promised, and he meant it.  Even drew an X over his heart to show how serious it was; he’d learned that from Ardyn.  Childish or not, it felt appropriate in this situation.

Ignis let out a long sigh and removed his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. Ignis was just as exhausted as Gladio was, and that made him feel doubly bad. He’d have to make it up to Ignis later, multiple times if needed.

“Ardyn got into a fight.”

“Ardyn?  Fighting? He’s three, how much damage could he do?”  Gladio mentally recalled every time an even younger Ardyn had accidentally kneed Gladio in the balls and winced.  “I take it back. Toddlers are stronger than they look.”

“Indeed.”  Ignis had taken an elbow to the nose last week, Gladio remembered.  Ignis definitely knew all about kid power. “But it seems he did not initiate this.  He did, however, finish it.”

“Nice, glad to know the little guy isn’t a pushover.”  Gladio muttered before he noticed Ignis’s eyebrows looking rather thunderous.  “Er… I mean… fighting is bad, never fight. Bad bad, etc etc.”

Ignis looked vaguely appeased so Gladio pressed on.  “So what happened?”

“The teachers were spread out and only one caught some of the conversation - and keep in mind not all of it was comprehensible - but it appears one child was speaking about his mother.”

“Uh huh.” Gladio nodded. Seemed innocent enough so far, certainly not something to fight about.

“And then Ardyn happened to mention not having a mother, only fathers.”

“Sure, sure.” Gladio’s mind was still drawing a blank on what could possibly be the issue.

“And Ardyn was told that only having fathers was _wrong_ and that he was a stupid crybaby. I am not entirely sure of the link between the two topics but then again, toddlers do not necessarily need to connect their thoughts.”

“So,” Gladio started, slowly, because he was still pretty confused. “This other boy hates gays or something?”

Ignis shrugged and heaved another sigh. “Doubtful he even understand heterosexuality or homosexuality at his age.  But I suspect he is comparing other children’s lives to his own. Not alike being the same as wrong, in his mind.”

“Then what?  Ardyn decided to slap the kid or something?  I saw his cheek was all red but nothing looked too bad so it couldn’t have been that big a deal.  No blood at least, and Ardyn heals damn fast.”

“No, a younger girl who lost her mother in the war took offence and _she_ started kicking and punching.  Ardyn tried to get between and ended up getting his hair pulled and a slapped cheek for his troubles.  He was so upset after everything was said and done that he wanted to come home so the head teacher called.  And here we are.”

Gladio took a moment to think before replying. “Hmmm.  There isn’t really much we can say to that, can we. I mean, it’s not like he was actively fighting.”

Ignis nodded in agreement. “And Ardyn clearly understands that fighting is not acceptable.  However… I have yet to discern why he is so unhappy. Usually he’s explaining everything down to the last detail amidst a rush of waterworks that would impress even the Hydrean.”

“Maybe he thinks he should have a mom too?”

“Perhaps.  Your sister visits frequently but she is clearly not his mother.  However, he’s never been bothered by the lack of maternal figure before.”

Both stood in quiet thought until the sound of a throat clearing caught their attention.  Prompto stood in the hall, watching, with a slightly more chipper looking Ardyn attached to his hip.  He marched into the room and plopped down on the closest armchair, motioning with a finger that Gladio and Ignis should sit as well.  

Ardyn shifted in Prompto’s grip and readjusted himself so that he was lying against Prompto’s chest.  His little legs hung off the seat of the chair making him look smaller and more pint-sized than he really was.  He brought his hand to his mouth and distractedly began to suck on his index finger. Gladio blinked in surprise, he thought they’d broken Ardyn of that habit months ago

“Hey buddy, you wanna tell them what you told me?” Prompto coaxed, rubbing Ardyn’s back and giving him a peck on the forehead.  It was a good move, Ardyn responded very well to affection.

Ardyn frowned, wrinkling his nose before sitting up straight and announcing “I’m not a crybaby!” as loudly as he could.  He waited a few seconds (for dramatic effect, a favoured tool in both older Ardyn and baby Ardyn’s playbook) and then shoved his face back into Prompto.  He sniffled, quietly, and rubbed his snotty nose into Prompto’s shirt.

Gladio held in a bark of laughter at Prompto’s expression of disgust (snot was nasty, whether or not you loved the person it came from) but he caught Ignis staring at him in complete confusion.  He understood just how lost Ignis felt. How they all felt. Because, really, _what now_?

“A…” Gladio said, testing out the word. “A crybaby?”

“I’m not!” Ardyn’s voice was muffled and Prompto’s grimace suggested that something wet was spreading across his shirt.  Tears or drool, Gladio guessed. Probably the latter since Ardyn’s finger was still in his mouth.

“No one said you were.” Ignis said delicately. “But there is nothing wrong with crying. Not if you have a reason to.”

“Yeah.” Gladio added. “Everyone cries, it’s nothing to feel bad about.  Even Marshal fuc--” Immediately two sets of eyes were glaring at him with the force of a thousand suns. “Uhh… Fun uncle Cor.”  Gladio corrected, not as masterfully would have liked but better than the alternative.

He suspected that he’d be required to add some gil to the swear jar, if for nothing more than to appease Prompto and Ignis.

“Uncle Cor?” Ardyn asked, detaching himself at long last from Prompto’s body.  Prompto winced and Gladio saw why - his shirt was saturated. Without Ardyn’s body heat, the cold air hitting it probably felt pretty horrific.  Gladio would have let himself fantasize about helping remove that shirt but it really wasn’t the time.

“For sure.” Gladio opened his arms and beckoned Ardyn into his willing embrace.  Ardyn took him up on his offer. “Boys cry. Girls cry too. And Noct, and Iggy, and even Auntie Iris.  Everyone cries, there’s nothing bad about crying. But you need to use your words and tell people why you cry, otherwise everyone gets super worried, you know?”

Gladio could see Ignis and Prompto nodding and noticed Ignis’s mouth open to speak and then close without a word.  He understood that too. His explanation was far from perfect. Of course there were times when crying didn’t need to have a reason, or couldn’t stop no matter how hard you tried.  When he’d first learned of his father… but anyway, Ardyn was three. He didn’t need to know all the specifics, just that crying was okay. They’d all have to have another discussion when he was older if the need arose.

But for now… “Cry if you want to, and don’t let anyone make you feel bad about it. And if you think you need to, then just do it.  Just make sure you don’t shut us out, okay? We all love you but we don’t know what’s wrong if you don’t tell us.”

“Exactly right, little man.” Prompto said, standing up and coming over to press a kiss into Ardyn’s temple.  Then, for good measure, one on Gladio too.

“Precisely.  Couldn’t have said it better myself.”  Ignis came closer and used a thumb to ease a drying tear from Ardyn’s eye.

A comfortable silence settled over the group before Prompto’s phone beeped and he let out a displeased noise.  “Shoot. Cor needs to see me when the meeting finishes, I’ve got to go.”

“As do I.” Ignis admitted, gathering himself and smoothing out his slacks as he stood up.  He extended a hand to Gladio who took it and pulled himself up. Ardyn was comfortably nestled in the crook of Gladio’s arm.  He felt like a feather but Gladio knew Ardyn’s healthy attitude towards eating would catch up to them all one day.

“So kiddo,” Gladio looked down at the toddler as he headed towards the main door. “You think you’re up to going back to school?”

“No.”  Plain and simple.  At least Ardyn was decisive. Besides, Ardyn only had another hour or two of kindergarten left so it wasn’t like he was missing much.  Plus it was  _kindergarten_.

“Mkay, no biggie.  Guess you’ll be joining my training group.  They’re going to love you.” Gladio knew they would, no question. The majority of Gladio’s final class were new recruits and he’d already caught a few of the women (and one or two men) staring at baby animals pictures on their phones.  And cute animals paled in comparison to Ardyn, especially once he set his mind of being as childishly charming as possible.

“You guys go on ahead.” Prompto called as he redirected and headed towards the staircase. “I’ve got to make myself more presentable if I’m going to meet up with Cor.  Not all of us have locker rooms full of spare clothing.”

Gladio laughed and gave Prompto a heated once-over.  “I regret nothing, and neither do you.” He was pleased to see Prompto flush a light pink before the blond escaped to the upper floor.  Gladio caught Ignis’s stern look and coloured. “Okay, I regret a bit. I’ll apologize later.”

“I expect grovelling.”

“There will be lots of begging and lots of sucking up.  So much you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

Ignis turned away but Gladio still noticed the smile that he was trying to hide.

“What’s grollin?”  Shit, Gladio almost forgot about Ardyn for a second there.

Ignis was already out the door and almost to the car.  Gladio took a step back to leave another set of keys on the table by the door so Prompto wouldn’t be stranded before speaking.  It wasn't often that Gladio let anyone else ride his bike, Prompto would be almost happy he was left behind.  “It’s how I say I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”  Ardyn said, content.  Thank the Gods for the innocence of babes.

There was a loud purr as Ignis started their car from where he sat in the passenger seat, and Gladio hastened to get Ardyn buckled up.  Ignis couldn't leave without him but it would be better to stay on his good side.

“Everyone ready?” Ignis called to Ardyn, his hand already clicking the remote control button that unlocked the entrance gate.

“Let’s go!” Was the cheerful reply.

And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits made because I'm an idiot who forgot that Ignis couldn't see. Durr.


End file.
